


The Mistake

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Denial, Drinking, Forced Abortion, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I dont promise a happy ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Scott, Psychological Trauma, Rituals, Sexual Content, Stubborn Chris, Telepathic Bond, Unrequited Love, Violence, platonic scisaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris helped Isaac a lot to cope up with the grief of losing Allison.But Isaac didn't realize when he started falling for him.Every part of him screamed that it was wrong,but he couldn't control it.So one night,when Chris came in his room fully drunk,they did something which Chris called a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Nightmares....they never care.No matter how much you pretend to be happy in the real world,they always know what’s inside your head.And when you give in to your subconscious,they appear and make you realize that whatever you are trying to hide,it is deeply engraved in you.

Isaac screamed in the middle of the night.There were sweat drops on his forehead,his heart was beating at it’s top pace.It’s been two months in Paris,but still the same routine every night.Sometimes,it’s Allison.Sometimes,his dad and sometimes both.He sat up and put his both hands on his face.He tried to control his breathing.Chris trained him in that.Count to 10,with every number,you inhale and exhale.Isaac did exactly the same and calmed down.

‘’You okay?”,Isaac budged a little.It always surprises him how he never hears Chris coming.

“Yeah,I am fine.”,Isaac shrugged a little.

“Try to sleep.”,Chris closed the door.

Chris had been a great help to Isaac in past two months.Losing Allison was a death stroke to him.But he was always there for Isaac.They bonded over their loss.But Chris leaves him alone sometimes.Isaac never asked where he vanishes for the whole night.And then ,he comes in the morning,with a little smell of alcohol in his sweat,but Isaac never says anything.He just wishes that he could support Chris just like he does.But Isaac was never good in these things.Half of his life was spent in hiding.He never knows what to say or do in this kind of situation.So he does what he knows best,he remains silent.

The mornings are consumed by the the training.Chris decided to train Isaac,taught him the use of Chinese ring daggers.At first,Isaac thought that it’s useless.He already has a supernatural set of claws.But slowly ,he started to like it.He observed Chris,the adrenaline,the speed,the perfection.It was hypnotizing.Sometimes,he just watches,sometimes he joins him.

“Give pressure on your right foot and try to jump,use the weight of your body to provide you speed....again.”,Chris commanded.

Isaac again attacked him and a minute later ,they were a tangle of limbs and sweat.

“Come on ....you are a wolf.You cant get out of a choke hold?”,Chris smirked while Isaac struggled in his grip.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”,Isaac  mocked him and in a second,he used his legs to make Chris fall on the ground,but fell on top of him.It was all heat and sweat.Isaac’s face was only inches apart to him.Their hearts racing and lips open.Isaac could feel the sharp musculature of Chris under his own body.He was looking into his eyes.For a moment,Isaac's heart was winning over his mind.He was tired now,tired of losing people.He wanted to melt in Chris’ arms.He wanted to sleep in them ,even if he never wakes up.He wants to feel his warmth,to take away his pain,to make him feel better.

“Isaac?”,Isaac realized that its been a minute and he is still over him.He stood up in hurry,muttering a very low sorry.

“You are getting better.”,Chris tapped him on his shoulder and the touch made Isaac even more restless.This is wrong.How can he feel like this for Allison’s father? It’s just an infatuation.Chris has been with him for past two months.It’s just that.But Isaac’s instincts say a different story.He can feel an affection coming from him,affection which is not only friendly but something more.Something which Isaac couldn't interpret.It makes Isaac to cross all his boundaries,to  lose all his control.Its getting difficult to resist by each day.In fact,it’s insane to think that Chris likes him too.He will never.He is just helping him,because of what they shared in the past.But the ache in his heart is not relieved by these assumptions.

* * *

 

Isaac entered the house with the Chinese takeout dinner.There was slow rhythm of Chris’ heart.He was asleep.Isaac knocked his room but got no answer.Being a wolf,training doesn't drain Isaac much,but Chris gets exhausted.Isaac slowly opened the door.Chris was sleeping flat on his back.He looked so calm.Isaac felt a wave of his scent,hitting him like a truck.It was beautiful.He slowly raised his hand to wake him,but was met by a gun in his face.

“Shit....”,Chris put the gun down when he saw Isaac.

“Sorry,dinner?”,Chris smiled.

“Go ,I will be out in a minute.”,Isaac left the room with his heart jumping in his chest.

Whatever he is feeling for Chris,it’s getting worse.He wants to give up now.But he knows it’s impossible.In fact ,he is scared that if Chris knows about this,he will lose him too,just like he lost others.Everything was burning under his skin.It was like his nerves are on fire.He tried to distract himself during dinner too.But it was hopeless.He rushed to his room,as soon as the dinner is over and sprawled on the bed.But he couldn’t sleep either.All these thoughts kept storming his mind.At last,he picked up his phone.

“Hello”,Scott’s voice was a little rough due to the sleep,and Isaac immediately regretted his decision.He opened his mouth but couldn’t form words.

“Hello”,this time Scott sounded a little more awake.Isaac felt alarmed and decided to hang up.

“Isaac? Is that you?”,there was a happy tone in Scott’s voice.Isaac felt overwhelmed.He never called Scott or Melissa after leaving beacon hills.He wanted to,but he couldn’t.He felt a little betrayed after what Allison said when she was dying.Slowly afterwards,he understood.Scott was her first love,just like Allison was his.It can never be erased.But,he couldn’t gather enough courage to call them.He left them alone,when they needed him the most.

“Scott...”,Isaac said the name with a trembling voice.

“It’s you,it’s really you.Oh my God Isaac,how are you?”,Scott sat up at once on his bed.Isaac wanted to cry after hearing Scott like this.He knows how much he missed him in past two months.Scott was his everything,he and Melissa were his only family and he ran away from them too.

“I...”,Isaac couldn’t speak.The tears were making him blind.There was a silence between them but both of them knew what is going on in each others heads.

“Are you okay?Please Isaac,answer me.”,there was again a silence ,except the sound of their breathing.

“I am fine.I miss you and Melissa .”,Isaac said in a whisper,but Scott’s happiness can be heard from the phone which was miles away.

“God ,we miss you too Isaac,please come back.”,Scott literally begged Isaac on phone and  Isaac never felt this miserable in his whole life.Someone like Scott doesn't deserve this.

“I will,I promise.I just need a little more time.”,Isaac could feel Scott’s face falling.

“I am glad that you finally called.”Isaac smiled.

“Yeah...me too.I will come back soon.”,Isaac hung up.It was difficult but it’s at least a start.He can go back ,be normal again.

But he doesn't wanna leave Chris alone.He cant go back without him.Reality is that he wont go back without him,he doesn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am going out,will be back till night.”,Chris said in a low voice to Isaac,who just woke up.

“Uhm,okay.Where are you going?”,Isaac asked in sleepy voice.

“I have to meet some friends.”,with that Chris closed the door of his room and left.Isaac again talked to Scott last night.It was third time in two weeks since he first called him.Talking to Scott makes him feel a little better,but he didn’t tell him about his feelings for Chris.Also,every time he calls,there is a hidden question which Scott asks silently without words,that when will he come back.Isaac knows,he is ready to go back now,but every time he asks Chris about it,he changes the topic.But Chris also never says Isaac to leave without him either.And it makes Isaac a little happy,because he feels Chris also needs him.

* * *

 

It’s almost midnight.Chris never stayed out this late without informing Isaac.He was pacing in his room.He didn’t even have the number of any of Chris’ friends whom he was supposed to meet today.

What if something......no,Isaac wiped the sweat off his face.He is not ready to lose Chris at any cost.Even when he knows that his feelings are never going to be returned by him.It was the first time Isaac was praying in his life.He doesn't care if his love remains one sided.He just wants Chris to be back safely.He just wants to see him one more time.he cant lose him,he just cant.Isaac picked up his jacket to go out and find Chris,but the door opened.Isaac’s eyes flashed gold for a moment before recognizing the familiar scent of Chris.

“Chris?Where the hell were you?”,Isaac screamed.Chris was just staring at him,that’s when Isaac realized what he did.He called him Chris.He called him by his name.Isaac put his hand on his mouth in fear.Chris closed the door and locked it.He started walking towards Isaac slowly.Isaac felt a shiver going through his body,when he smelt alcohol.

“I,uhm I am sorry,I was worried.”,Isaac explained.But Chris kept on walking towards him.The silence was creeping him out.Chris stopped when he reached in front of him,their faces only inches apart.Isaac could feel Chris breathing and his heart was beating as fast as his.

“I was with my friends and...and.....”,Chris stuttered and then flailed.Isaac quickly held him in his arms and looked into his eyes.

“You are drunk.”,Isaac was surprised,as Chris was very well controlled even after drinking.Chris opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.Instead he laid his head on Isaac’s shoulder weakly.Isaac took him to his room and helped him sit on the bed.He opened his shoes and Chris crashed on the bed.When Isaac stood up to switch off the light,Chris held his wrist.Isaac froze and turned to face Chris.He was looking at him with tears in his eyes.Isaac suddenly felt his heart wrenching.Last time when he saw him crying,it was the Argent house after they lost Allison.

“Hey”,Isaac didn't know what to say.He slowly sat on the bed not protesting Chris’ hold on his hand.Hesitatingly,he moved his hand forward to wipe the tear which fell from his eyes.Chris leaned into his touched.

“They said they were sorry.”,Chris said in a whisper,voice so low that even after wolf hearing,Isaac had to strain his ears.

“Who?”,Isaac can smell the grief in Chris.

“My friends,we were in a bar.They said they were sorry....for Allison.”,Isaac put his other hand on Chris’ and squeezed.He can feel his own tears threatening to fall.

“They left but I didn’t,I kept on drinking until...until I felt numb.”,Isaac was crying now.

“I am trained to deal with this.But this time,I cant.”,Chris said between his hiccuped sobs.

“You need to sleep.”,Isaac said in a low voice.he wanted to comfort Chris but didn’t know how.Seeing Chris so helpless killed him to the core.When Isaac tried to leave,Chris sat up.

“Don’t...don't go.”,Chris tightened his hold on Isaac’s wrist.

“Chris?”,Isaac was puzzled,unable to figure out what is it that he needs.But suddenly,everything became clear,when he felt soft lips engaging him in a kiss.Isaac felt like everything became a little darker than before,as if he was blacking out.

But then,Isaac came back to his senses and pushed Chris away,breathing heavily.He grabbed Chris by his shoulders to stop him.

“What are you doing?”,Isaac wanted to shout but it came out as a plea.

“Why not? You really think I don’t know.”,Isaac’s heart stopped for a second before throbbing.

“You are drunk,you are not thinking straight.”,Chris chose to ignore whatever Isaac was saying and started leaning over him again,making Isaac lie down on the bed.His chest was rising and falling,touching Chris’ body.

“But you didn't protest either,when I kissed you.I know you how you feel about me Isaac.”,Chris buried his face in Isaac’s neck and Isaac felt electricity running through his veins.

“This is wrong Chris.”,Isaac tried again,although he was getting weaker by each second.

“Then why you are not pushing me away?”,Chris looked into his eyes,so close,Isaac forgot what was wrong and right.This time,he kissed Chris and they both drowned in each others scent.

* * *

 

Chris woke up with a bad headache.Everything was blurry when he opened his eyes.It took a minute to realize where he was.When he was completely awake,the scene before him got him shocked.His shirt was lying on the ground,so were his pants.His breath got caught in his throat when he saw Isaac naked,sleeping in his bed.Chris bolted down from the bed and grabbed his pants and wore them instantly.The noise made Isaac to wake up too.He saw Chris putting on clothes in a hurry.

“Hey,you okay?”,Isaac sat up slowly and asked in worry.Chris didn’t answer.Isaac was confused what was happening.

“What happened?”,Chris asked after getting clothed.

“What do you mean?”,Isaac felt his heart sank.

“Last night,why you were in my bed?”,this time Chris yelled at him and Isaac shook at the intensity of his voice.This isn't really happening.

“You were drunk and...and then you were crying and....”,Isaac couldn't complete the sentence,because Chris came to him and grasped him by his sides.

“And then you slept with me?What the hell is wrong with you?I was drunk but you weren’t.You could have stopped me.”,Chris was screaming and Isaac’s heart was giving up,beating so fast that he couldn’t even hear the words properly.Isaac never thought of any scenario like this.Was everything that happened last night was an accident? Or worse, a mistake.Before he can explain,Chris picked his jacket and started heading out.

“Chris ,at least listen to me for a second....CHRIS.”,Isaac screamed but Chris left.He was blank.What is he suppose to say?What is he going to do?Did he just loose Chris forever?Was he alone again?Tears were running on his cheeks.As he clutched the blanket tighter than before.He wanted to scream but instead he cried silently.He wants to tell him what happened and how it had happened,but Chris wasn’t even ready to listen to him.Isaac’s body felt heavy,he couldn't move.An ache was starting inside him,ache of being unwanted and unloved.And Isaac will not be able to bear this pain again.He is too broken now.

* * *

 

It was last of his clothing which he put in the bag.After long hours of crying and waiting,Isaac decided to leave again,without Chris.He didn't come back since morning and Isaac wasn’t even sure if he will.He was working like a zombie,as if life had been drained out of him.Isaac was used to of people breaking him again and again.But he wanted to talk to Chris,he needs to tell him the truth.Everything is already destroyed.What difference will it make.

“Going somewhere?”,Isaac startled at the voice.He turned to see Chris standing at his door.Chris saw Isaac’s red and puffy eyes,which weren’t healed even after being a wolf.Without even saying a word ,he entered the room,while Isaac again got indulged in packing.

“You don’t have to leave.”,Isaac stopped and turned to see Chris looking down.

“I remember now,I remember last night.”,Isaac turned away from Chris to hide the sudden wave of relief that washed over his face.He even smiled a little.Chris remembers now and he still came back.Isaac was ready now,he will tell him everything,he will tell how he feels.

“It was a mistake.”,as soon as these words left Chris’ lips,Isaac was shattered.His fear was turned into reality.Chris called it a mistake.Isaac couldn’t gather enough courage to turn and confront Chris or tell him the truth that how helpless Isaac was due to his own feelings,or the fact that he was in love with him.Isaac felt his legs going weak.He sat on the bed breathing heavily.

“I hope you will understand Isaac,whatever happened....I don’t know how I lost control.”,Chris kept on talking and Isaac didn’t move but silently listened to him.

“Last night,whatever you said...was it true?”,Isaac asked with trembling voice.

Isaac heard a sudden elevation in Chris’heart beat.Chris looked up to meet Isaac’s back.after a long silence,Chris replied.

“No.”,Isaac closed his eyes.He lied,why did he lie?He is aware that Isaac will instantly know that he is lying.Does Chris wants him to know that he is doing this on purpose?That he cannot accept Isaac,even though he loves him too?Isaac couldn’t bear it anymore.He stood up,took his duffle bag and left.

* * *

 

He was sitting at the airport,playing with his boarding pass.He was restless.He kept looking at the door,and cursed himself for doing so.Somewhere in his heart,he was still hoping that Chris will come and take him back.But now,he feels like laughing at his stupidity.He denied everything,didn’t even try to stop him when he left.Why would he come here?He came out of his thoughts when he felt his phone ringing.It was Scott.A sad smile came on his face.No matter what happens,Scott will never leave him alone.He was glad that he has someone to count on.

“Hey Scott.”,Isaac tried to say the words with smile.

“Isaac?”,he was surprised to hear Melissa on the other end.The surprise suddenly changed to worry when he realized that she was crying.

“Melissa,what happened?Are you alright?And where is Scott?”,Isaac asked all the questions in a breath.

“Honey,you need to come back...come back now.”,Melissa said.

“I am already at the airport but why are you crying?”,Isaac was losing patience.

“Scott is missing.”,Melissa managed to say between her tears.

“I am coming.”,and Isaac ran towards the boarding gate,without looking at the door which he was staring for past two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for delay :(

Isaac knocked the door of the Mccall house impatiently.The only thing which he thought about during the flight was Scott.He called Derek but couldn’t reach him either.

The door opened and Isaac saw Stiles standing.He could feel tension radiating from him.

“Thank God you are here.”,Stiles hugged him and took him inside.Everyone was there.Lydia,Kira,Malia and some kid Isaac didn’t know.He saw Melissa sitting on the couch.She couldn’t control herself when she saw Isaac.She stood up and hugged him tight,tears soaking on his shoulder.Isaac looked over her shoulder and asked Stiles.

“What happened?And why is Derek not picking up?”,Isaac was getting restless.He needs to know the details.But Stiles didn’t say anything.Lydia answered instead.

“Well,that’s the main problem.Derek is missing too.”,Isaac’s eyes widened at this.What the hell is happening.

“What do you mean?”,Isaac asked.This time Stiles answered.

“Derek went missing first.We didn’t hear from him.Then we contacted Cora to know and she said that she is worried too as Derek didn’t call her either.Three days ago,I got a call from Scott.He was running and saying something about Derek being hostage by some hunters.But before he could tell anymore,the line cut abruptly and he didn’t come back.”,Stiles looked like he will faint.He was pale and sweating.Kira was also not looking good.After all ,their alpha was missing.

“Shit...”,Isaac couldn’t think straight either.But then something caught his attention.

“Who is he?”.He gestured towards the boy in the room.He looked younger and has blue eyes like Isaac.Isaac wanted to know why this stranger was so important that the pack was talking everything in front of him.

“Uhm..that’s Liam.He is new at school.”,Stiles said and Liam suddenly became uncomfortable.Isaac folded his hands and looked into Stiles’ eyes again demanding little more explanation.

“And he is Scott’s beta.”,Isaac chuckled at those words.

“You are kidding right.”,Isaac looked at the others.

“It’s true.”,Kira said.Isaac gasped and put his hands on his face.Isaac left,now Scott has a new beta,and Isaac has lost something which was very dear to him.Isaac realized how his pack bond has been weakened because he was away.But this can wait.Right now,Scott and Derek are more important.

“lets go to Deaton.He can help.”,Lydia suggested and everyone nodded,leaving at once for the animal clinic.

* * *

 

Liam was furious,but he is getting better in hiding his anger.Why is everyone so happy to have him back.He left when they needed him most.Liam heard stories about Isaac,sometimes from Scott,sometimes from Stiles.Their friendship is kind of unexplained.The way Isaac reacted after hearing about Liam,it made him angry.Isaac abandoned his alpha,his pack.He has no right to be so heartbroken about.

* * *

 

“A ritual?”,Lydia reconfirmed,while Malia rolled her eyes.

“Yes,bond between the first beta and it’s alpha is really powerful.If the ritual works,the beta can actually connect to the alpha’s mind and see through his eyes.”,Deaton replied in his usual tone.

Isaac was about to say something but Liam spoke at once,”How is it done?Tell me.”

Isaac stopped and took a step back.He forgot he is not the beta now.He could feel Stiles’ gaze upon him.Stiles understands what it feels like.When Isaac started living with Scott 24x7,Stiles felt the same,but slowly he realized that his place is irreplaceable in Scott’s heart.Stiles sighed,hoping that Isaac will understand soon.

“Well,it involves a lot a of cold water.”,Deaton said.

“Not again.”,Lydia shook her head and sighed.Liam got confused by these words.

“Again?”,he looked at Stiles for answers.

“We had used it in the past.”Isaac looked at Stiles for a brief moment.He felt that old shiver back,when he was in ice bath.Suddenly,Isaac mortified with the thought of Liam suffering the same agony.It was not easy.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea Doc.”,Isaac said.Liam’s anger spiked again.

“There is no other way Isaac.”,Deaton replied.

“But Doc....”,lsaac was about to say something but Liam spoke in between.

“I don’t care,just tell me what to do.”,Liam was getting angrier by the second.

“You don’t know how painful it is Liam.”,Isaac tried to support his point.He was genuinely worried for him.

“And you do?”,Liam yelled this time.

“Yes I do goddamn it.”,Isaac was about to continue when he noticed Liam’s eyes getting golden.He carefully took a step back,as his alpha was not here to control the situation.

“Hey hey hey,stop.”,Stiles grabbed Liam by his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

“Why are you stopping me?He is the one who is interfering.”, Isaac was shocked at Liam’s reaction.It was true that Isaac felt bad for not being Scott’s beta anymore,but the concern he had shown for Liam was real.

“He interfered because he cares,now calm down.”,Liam looked into Stiles eyes and tried to focus on his heartbeat.No glitches,which means he is saying the truth.

“Tell me what to do.”,Liam again faced Deaton,completely ignoring Isaac.

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”,Lydia huffed in frustration.They were standing in front of a big swimming pool,filled with cold water.

“Liam you need to be submerged in the pool,I will surround it with mountain ash.”,Deaton instructed.

“That’s it?”,Lydia inquired.

“Yes,the water is mixed with wolfsbane,a typical species which will paralyze you temporarily and send you in a state in which your human personality is asleep and you can hear your wolf side more clearly.”,Deaton explained.Isaac heard Liam’s heartbeat rise a little.

“And Scott?”,Stiles asked.

“Once he is slipped completely into his wolf spirit,the first thing his spirit will do is to call for it’s alpha.”,Liam took a deep breath hearing this.Stiles tapped his shoulder and Liam started moving towards the pool.Isaac didn’t say anything this time,knowing that it will annoy Liam a lot.

Liam was freezing inside.The cold water felt like thousand needles trying to pierce in his body together.Isaac was right,it was even worse than full moon.But he needs to find Scott.It’s more important than anything.

“You need to go inside the water Liam.”,Deaton reminded him and he sat down.His insides were screaming to him to get out of the water,but his loyality to his alpha made him adamant in his decision.Isaac could feel the shiver going through his spine,seeing Liam struggling underwater.Stiles was biting his nails in tension.

“Doc”,Lydia panicked when she saw blood on the water surface.Liam was bleeding from his nose.

“Stiles break the line.”,Isaac lost his patience at this.

“Isaac wait.”,Deaton tried to stop him,but Stiles immediately followed Isaac’s command and broke the line.Isaac jumped into the water to grab Liam.It was so cold that isaac’s bones felt numb.Liam had passed out.

* * *

 

Liam woke up dizzy.His clothes wet and he shivered terribly.He was wrapped in a blanket and Isaac was holding him,calling his name loudly in his wolf voice.Strange,Liam thought.Normally,he would’ve reacted violently if some unknown wolf invaded his space.But Isaac’s scent was soothing.

“Hey,you okay?”,Isaac’s blue eyes stared his.

“Yeah.”,Liam broke the eye contact.

“Thank God.What now Doc?”,Stiles was having his hand on Liam’s back.Deaton sighed,unsure of what to do next.

“I have a suggestion.”,Lydia said and everyone stared at her in hope.

“What is it?”,Kira asked impatiently.

“We still have another beta.”,Lydia looked at Isaac.

“But....”,Isaac was about to say something when Stiles interrupted.

“She’s right,you may not be bitten by him,but you are his first beta too.You were his beta when he was not even an alpha.”,Stiles tried to prove the point.

“Lets give it a try.”,Isaac whispered.When he tried to get up,Liam grabbed his jacket in reflex,as if he was afraid for him to go inside water.Isaac smiled as he understood what Liam was feeling.

“See...that’s how pack works.”,Isaac whispered to Liam  and stood up.

“Let’s do this “,and his eyes flashed gold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....THANK YOU ALLLLLL for reading this....stay tuned,next chapters are going to be iintense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys......wish you all a great year ahead

Isaac went inside the pool.He can hear all the heartbeats.To say the water was cold was understatement.The water was killing him,there was too much pain.He took a deep breath and submerged his body.After few seconds,his body stopped shivering,pain started to subside and his body felt numb.

“What’s happening?”,Liam was anxious.

“Trust me Liam....he can do this.”,Stiles answered.He knows Isaac’s pain threshold is better than the others.His father’s cruel actions in the past has increased it.After few seconds ,the water surface stirred and Isaac opened his eyes,glowing yellow.

It was a blur in the start.Isaac was seeing a lot images in a row and then it all started getting faster and faster.And then suddenly ,he stopped at one.He sees Scott bound by electric wires on a chair,and he is screaming....

_“I don’t know where Derek is,believe me.”_

_“Who took him?”,a blur silhouette yelled at him._

_“How the hell am I supposed to know.”,Scott screamed in frustration._

_“Well...then you are of no use to us.”_

The voice turned a switch and Scott screamed,getting electrocuted on the chair.Isaac struggled to get back to the real world,the water around him shifted and he transformed,breaking his subconscious slumber.He pushed himself out of the water and gasped,breathing heavily and coughing the water out.Stiles broke the line again and Liam rushed in taking a towel .

“Hey you alright?”,Liam asked in a hurry,wrapping Isaac in the towel.Isaac was shivering.

“I hmph...I uh saw him.”,Isaac managed to get the words out despite his trembling lips.

“What did you see?Where is he?Is he ok?”,kira asked.

“We...we need to hurry.”,Isaac looked in her eyes.

“Isaac ,where is he?”,Stiles asked again.

“Warehouse.”,Isaac saw the symbol of vendetta,the one which Ennis made by his claws,where Deucalion fought with Jennifer.

* * *

 

The jeep stopped few metres away from the warehouse.

“Okay,anything happens,you howl loud enough to let me hear it,Dad’s on speed dial.”,Stiles said to Isaac,Liam,Malia and Kira.Kira stepped out of the jeep with her sword.Liam ,Malia and Isaac got out too.They looked at each other.

“Guys,we can do this.”,Isaac said to the others.He knows why they are scared.He is scared himself.They never went to fight without their alpha before.

“Lets do this.”,Kira got a sword out and the three went to their destination.

Isaac went in first.Slowly,without a noise,he entered the warehouse.He couldn’t hear any sound.He gestured the others to follow him.

“It’s empty.”,Kira said in worry.

“But...”,Isaac was confused.He saw the same place in his vision.

“I cant hear any other heartbeat except us.”,Liam said in defeat.

“No....he is here.I know it.”,Isaac said again.He closed his eyes to focus on all the sounds.He caught a very faint heartbeat,as if it was getting slower by each second.Isaac panicked.He started to run in the direction,Kira,Malia  and Liam tried to stop him and ran behind him.Isaac ran into the woods,sniffing the air.Liam suddenly stopped.

“What is it?”,Malia asked.

“Blood....he is right,Scott is here.”,they started running faster behind him.

Isaac stopped at a spot.He could hear the heartbeat clearly now but there was no one to be seen.He ran his hands through his curls and fell on his knees in frustration,resting his hands on the ground.

“Where are you Scott?”,he whispered.He noticed the mud on his hands.He stood up and took a step back,to take a look at whole picture.The mud was loose,as if it was dug and put back.Isaac’s heartbeat escalated.Scott is buried in the mud.

“No no no no Scott.”,Isaac frantically started digging the mud away.Others reached to see Isaac digging the ground.They didn’t understand what’s happening,until they saw a face mangled in blood and mud.

“Scott.”,Kira screamed and they all joined Isaac in digging Scott out.They managed to get him out.Scott was unconscious and his heartbeat was getting slower.Liam saw Isaac,there were tears in his eyes.

“Scott?”,Isaac and Kira were calling his name again and again.Liam was too numb to do anything after seeing Scott like this.When Scott didn’t respond,Isaac transformed and growled his name.Scott  gasped and started coughing.

“I uh...Isaac..”,Scott said with difficulty and Isaac gave world’s brightest smile.

“You are really here.”,Scott tried to smile.His eyes fluttered,Kira was holding his hand.Isaac tucked his head in his chest and smiled.

“I am here and I am not going anywhere.”,Liam watched them.Stiles was right,their friendship is unexplained.

* * *

 

“How is he?”,Lydia asked Stiles.They brought him to Deaton.Scott was weak and wounded.Melissa and Kira were inside with him.Liam and Malia were waiting outside.

“Sleeping,he will need time to heal.”,Stiles answered.

“Where is Isaac?”,Stiles asked looking here and there.

“I’ll go get him.”,Liam said.

* * *

 

Isaac puked for the third time.The ritual took a lot out of him.But it didn’t happen last time ,when he was in ice bath.Isaac was confused.His stomach ached and he felt weak.

“Isaac.”,Liam knocked the door.Isaac washed his face and opened the door.

“You okay?”,Liam looked at Isaac’s pale face.

“Yeah m fine.”,Isaac tried to smile.

“I heard you puking,you look sick.”,Liam was worried.

“Wolfsbane,the water in the pool,I will be fine in few hours.”,Isaac patted his shoulder.

“I uh I am sorry.”,Liam said in a low voice.Isaac raised his brow in confusion.

“Why?”,Liam tried not to look into his eyes.

“When you came back,I was mad at you.Scott talked a lot about you,and whenever he did,I smelt sadness.He missed you Isaac and it made me angry,because no matter what I did,I knew I can never replace you.”,Liam replied.Isaac grabbed Liam’s shoulder and turned his face to him.

“I left for a reason Liam and Scott knew it.I left Beacon hills,but I never left Scott.He is my only family Liam,my best friend,my alpha....everything.Its right that you can never replace me,because you have your own place in his life.”,Isaac smiled at Liam and he nodded.

* * *

 

Isaac went inside the room Scott was in.His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.He opened his eyes hearing footsteps.

“You are back.”,Scott said in low voice.His voice is still rough after all the torture.Isaac smirked.

“Leave you alone for two months and see.”,Scott laughed.

“Jerk.”,Scott said.Isaac sat beside him.

“Derek?”,Scott sighed.

“Couldn’t find him.”,Isaac dipped his head.They found Scott but Derek is still missing.

“We will find him,take rest.”,Isaac squeezed his hand.

“How is Mr.Argent?Is he back too?”,Isaac winced.Scott heard Isaac’s heart speeding up.Too many emotions came rushing to Isaac....fear,anger,betrayal,hope and guilt.He shuddered at thought of Scott knowing about Chris and him.He doesn’t like keeping secrets from Scott.But this is a secret which he can never say in front of him.

“Isaac?”,Scott couldn’t understand but he knows something is going on.

“No,he is still in Paris.”,Isaac replied.

“You...uh..”,Scott stopped abruptly.

“What?”,Isaac asked.

“You smell different.”,Scott replied.Isaac froze.

“Diff..different?What do you mean?”,Isaac stuttered.

“You smell sick.Why are you sick?”,Scott inquired.Isaac felt relieved and he chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it.I will be fine.”,Isaac assured and left.

* * *

 

He couldn’t sleep the whole night,kept on checking his phone again and again.Chris didn’t even call or messaged him once.Tears were burning his eyes but he refused to cry.He will not cry for a coward.He is back to his family.He can start over.But that’s why he went to Paris,to start over,to forget old wounds.He didn’t know that he will come back with new ones.He wanted to tell Scott what he did.But fear stopped him.What if he tells the truth and Scott leaves him,like everyone does.He can’t lose Scott.Isaac closed his eyes and promised himself to keep it a secret forever.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy.....double updates.Thank you all for reading this,it means a lot to me.

Isaac puked again.The nausea has started to worry him.It’s been a month.Derek is still missing and the pack is working really hard to find him,but they had no luck yet.The hunters who held Scott captive were looking for Derek too.Scott told that they were asking about some she wolf over and over.This she wolf most likely has Derek,but nobody is sure of anything.

Chris never called.Isaac wanted to call him ,talk to him but he didn’t.Scott called him once to ask about the hunters who kidnapped him.Chris knew them and negotiated with them on Scott’s behalf.They just have to give them the she wolf they want and they would leave Scott and his pack alone.Isaac even asked Scott,if Chris said anything about him and Scott said he didnt.Afterwards, Isaac laughed at himself for being such a fool.

Another change that came in last month was liam,who got really close with Isaac.Liam and Isaac talked a lot,and Scott is really happy about it.He had a fear that his betas won’t get along with each other because of Liam’s anger and Isaac’s trust issues.On the contrary,they bonded on a different level.

* * *

 

Isaac is feeling weak again.In fact ,he is not well from the past month.Every morning,he wakes up with nausea.His stomach aches constantly.He feels dizzy sometimes.He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him.He knows that werewolves can’t get sick and this fact worries him even more.The wolfsbane in the ritual can’t be that strong to be still affecting him.How come Liam is okay.

“Hey Isaac.”,Isaac came out of his thoughts seeing Liam approaching him with a smile.

“Hey Iiam.”,Isaac returned the smile,but his smile fell when he saw lacrosse stick in Liam’s hand.

“Ready to practice?You promised.”,Liam said in excitement but there is no way Isaac can play today.His body is not allowing it.

“Uhm...can we do this tomorrow ,am not feeling well today.”,Isaac replied.Liam’s face changed at once and worry started to appear on it.

“What happened?”,Isaac wanted to laugh at his innocence.He expected a reaction like come on dude ,werewolves don’t get sick,its the lamest excuse ever.But he was actually worried.

“I will be fine,just tired.See you tomorrow.”,Isaac left.Liam knew that there is something going on with Isaac.He constantly worries for him,takes care of him,trusts him...likes him.Liam knew he got it bad,but he is denying it as long as possible.

_He is falling for Isaac Lahey._

* * *

 

Isaac is changing position on his bed every five seconds.Melissa is on night shift and Scott is asleep.The pain in his stomach is getting bad.Isaac is trying to remain calm but it’s getting worse and worse.He sat up pressing his hand on his stomach.Panting ,he tried to stand but gave up.The pain was clouding his vision now.

“Isaac?”,Isaac heard Scott at the stairs.He woke up when he heard Isaac’s heart rate going erratic.

“Shit...what’s going on?”,Scott rushed inside and sat on the ground in front of him.Isaac was sweating and breathing heavily.

“It hurts...”,Isaac breathed those words out.Scott helped him to stand up and called Stiles to get the jeep.

They reached the clinic same time as Deaton. Without wasting any time,they rushed inside the clinic and Deaton started his check up.There were tears rolling on his cheeks,Scott was holding his hand and taking the pain away.Deaton gave him some medication for the pain and Isaac slowly relaxed,falling asleep.

* * *

 

Stiles and Scott were outside the room Isaac was in.Stiles was pacing as he doesn’t like waiting,Scott was sitting silent,still trying to guess what is wrong with his beta.Deaton came out and both boys attacked him with their questions.

“What happened to him Doc? Is he ok now?”,Scott asked in a breath.

“I don’t know if you are the right person whom I should talk to Scott.”,Deaton said.

“What?Are you serious?We need to know what’s wrong with him Doc.”,Stiles was irritated.After thinking for few seconds,Deaton started talking.

“Okay,I will tell you but you need to keep this to yourselves.Isaac may not want everyone to know about this.He is okay right now and...”Deaton sighed.Scott and Stiles gave him a confused look.

“...and he is pregnant.”,Scott’s eyes widened and he looked at Stiles,who was still processing the information.Scott couldn’t believe it either.

“But Doc,why he was in so much pain?”,Scott asked.

“Remember the ritual he did,the water had wolfsbane in it.Normally,it wouldn’t have affected him that much,as the species we used wasn’t very lethal to wolves.But with Isaac,when the poison got mixed in his blood,it got into baby’s bloodstream too.His body is trying to eject the poison,but it cant eject it from the baby as it’s a part of it now.”,Deaton explained.

“Is there a way to treat him?”,Stiles asked.

“I can try but it’s not science Stiles,it’s supernatural ,I cant give hundred percent assurance.His pregnancy is having complications,he needs to take care of himself.I think you should ask him who the father is.”,Scott suddenly became angry.

“What do you mean?We can take care of him.”,Stiles put a hand on his shoulder.

“You are not getting it Scott.Of course,we can take care of him.But we still need to know.In fact,whoever he is has a right to know that Isaac is pregnant with his child.”,Stiles calmed Scott down.After a moment,Scott replied.

“Fine...I will ask him.”

* * *

 

Isaac was unsure how to react.Deaton just told him that he is pregnant.He is carrying a baby inside him.....Chris’ baby.Isaac’s heart is beating so fast as if its going to explode.On top of that,they are saying that his baby is poisoned by wolfsbane.What am I going to do?Should I tell Chris?He didn’t even bother asking if I am even alive.It was a mistake for him...just a mistake.And this baby will be just a consequence of that mistake for him.

“Hey you okay?”,Scott was alone with him.

“Do I look like m ‘kay.”,Isaac whispered.

“Do you....uh I mean you want to keep it?”,Scott asked in hesitation,although he already knows the answer.Isaac will never kill an innocent life.Isaac uttered a very low yes.

“You need to tell me Isaac....who is ..”,but Isaac stopped him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”,Isaac turned his face away.

“Isaac you need to understand,it wont be easy alone.Tell me.”,Scott tried again.

“I cant.”,Isaac looked into his eyes and Scott understood.He slowly scooted closer and wrapped him in a hug.He knows Isaac never kept a secret from him.It must be really big if he doesn’t wanna tell him and Scott will respect that.Isaac held on to him desperately,laying his head on his shoulder.

“It’s okay.I am here,we all are here for you,you know that right?”,Isaac nodded on his shoulder.

“And your kid is going to be spoiled by it’s Uncles.”,Isaac laughed.

“It’s not even born yet.”,Isaac said.

“ Promise me something.”,Isaac nodded.

“You don’t have to tell me,but if you get a chance,promise me you will tell him.”,Isaac smiled weakly and said,

“I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....I know I am super late but exams are going on and it's really hard to keep up.But here is another....enjoy.

"LIAM...",Isaac was amazed.He was calling his name for the past whole minute but he is not even budging.It's impossible that he didn't hear it.Isaac stopped following him and stood still in the school hallway,completely confused.

"Hey buddy,why are you standing here?",Malia tapped on his shoulder.

"Uhm...hey...nothing.Just wanted to talk to Liam but I guess he was in a rush.",Isaac was still thinking why Liam completely ignored him.

"Well,where have you been?We havent seen you for past three weeks.",Lydia came from behind.

"I was not feeling like coming back to school.",Isaac reluctantly said.

"You are lying.",Malia flatly said as usual.Isaac huffed a nervous laugh,knowing she wont give up until he says the truth.

"I was worried.It was all too much for me to take in so I thought I should give myself some time.",Isaac said in a low voice.Lydia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey,you have nothing to worry about.We all are here for you.You need to be stress free.It's not good for you right now.",Lydia said.

"I will take care of myself.",Isaac tried to assure her and walked away.

* * *

Liam didnt know why he did that.He wanted to meet Isaac ever since he heard his midnight trip to Deaton's.He even tried but Scott stopped him,saying that he needs to be alone.Since that day,Liam was waiting,and now when he was here ,Liam backed out.Now he was feeling stupid.Why did you do that?He thought and cursed himself.

* * *

Chris was not ready to believe it.Its her,it was her bullet shells,only made by her.He couldn't find the last batch made when she died.Oh God ,is it really her?Because if it is then he needs to go back.

But,its different now.Beacon Hills is not a place where he wants to go even in million years.A place where he lost everything,his wife,his father,his daughter....why would he ever go back.And Isaac? He can never go back and face him after what he did.Chris has accepted his every fault in his life but this mistake is toughest to escape.He was at war with himself.He lied to Isaac.....knowing that he will find out due to his deafening heart beat which was loud enough to make it clear that he loves him too.But he will never accept it.The argent family has already been ashamed a lot....his act will only add to the blacklist of blunders that they had done.Isaac was with Allison and after her,he was the only one left for Chris.But that doesnt give him right to do something which was unacceptable.Isaac was awake and sober,so what if Chris was unable to hide his feelings after drinking too much of alcohol.He could have stopped him,but he didn’t.Isaac has his whole life ahead of him.he cannot bind him in some kind of controversial relationship.He will forget it soon and carry on his life in beacon hills.Only thing that he has to do is avoid him and stay away,so that it becomes easy for both of them.

* * *

Isaac and Scott were doing their homework.Isaac could feel Scott staring at him with a pencil between his teeth.

“What?”,Isaac looked up from his textbook and asked.

“What what?”,Scott replied with the pencil still in his mouth.Isaac took the pencil away and folded his hands.

“Why are you constantly staring at me?Are you trying read my mind?”,Isaac smirked but Scott didn’t reply.

“You cant actually read m..my mind,right?”,Isaac asked in doubt because right now his brain is not a very peaceful place,neither his heart.

“Of course not...I was just thinking about .....uh something.”,scott hesitated.

“About what?”,Isaac asked again.

“If you tell the baby’s father,will he take you with him?Like living together?Will you leave us?”,a sad expression loomed over Scott’s face,while Isaac thought how can a person like Scott really exist.

“And who is asking this question? Scott “the true alpha” Mccall or Scott “I am your best friend” McCall?”,Isaac tried to dodge the question.

“None of them...it’s a question by Scott ”the elder brother” Mccall.”,Scott stood up and feigned authority over Isaac,who started laughing.

“Dude,you are only two months older.”,Isaac continued to laugh.

“Days and months are made for a reason.So that the elder ones can bully younger people.”,Scott explained as if he is talking the most logical thing in the world.

“You should stop hanging out with stiles.you are becoming full of logic and stuff.”,Isaac tried to divert Scott and started looking in the textbook.

“You didn’t answer.”,Scott whispered this time and Isaac knew he can’t avoid the topic anymore.

“He wont,even if he knows.....so don’t worry about it.”,Isaac closed the book and sighed.

“I am sorry,I shouldn’t have asked....but look at the bright side.You won’t be leaving us,and Mom...she is going to be crazy after the baby comes.”,Scott put a hand on his shoulder which Isaac grabbed as support.

“But Isaac.....dont assume anything from before.I would still say that if you get a chance,tell him.May be this news is all you guys need....may be this is something which can solve whatever the problem is.”,Isaac didnt say anything,Just nodded while Scott comforted him.

“Guys...”,Stiles came in breathing heavily as if he was running.

“Dude,you okay?”,Scott and Isaac stood up at once.

“She found him...Braeden,she found Derek.”,as soon as the words left his mouth,Scott and Isaac both  followed him down.Scott took out his phone and called Liam at once to reach animal clinic.

* * *

“How is he?”,Lydia was already there.Deaton was fiddling with some bottles of liquid.Derek was lying still on his examination table.He was looking dirty and rugged,mud and dirt all over him.Braeden came in too from outside.

“I am not sure I can tell right now.His heart rate is normal and steady.”,Deaton replied as if he is confused himself.

“That’s a good thing right?”,Braeden asked.

“I don’t know.It’s too normal and steady for someone who is been missing for months and unconscious.”,Lydia chewed her lips in worry.Scott,Isaac and Stiles entered the clinic at that moment.

“You?”,Isaac stopped seeing Braeden inside.

“Hey Isaac...long time.”,Braeden smirked and Isaac gave out a sigh of relief to see her alive in person.They were all discussing when Stiles raised a question.

“Where is Liam?”,Scott stuttered.

“Ummm...I don’t know,I called him,he said he will be here.He is been acting a little odd lately.”,Scott replied,looking at Isaac as if silently questioning him that what happened.Isaac was at loss himself.Liam hasn’t talked to him for days, didn’t even reply any of his texts.

Suddenly,Derek sat up with a growl ,Lydia and Stiles backed out a little seeing him all wolfed out.

“Derek..?”,Scott questioned him to see if he is in his senses.Derek inhaled the familiar scent of pack and calmed down,his eyes reverting back to normal.

“Isaac?”,it was difficult to describe the expression Derek was giving.It was happiness and worry mixed together.Isaac smiled at him genuinely.Even if he is not his alpha anymore,he knows Derek will always be there for him.

“Is Argent back too?”,Derek asked looking at everyone.

“Whoa ,slow down.You just woke up and we’ve found you after a long time so mind telling us where have you been or who took you?”,Stiles asked.

“You don’t get it,Argent needs to be back,it’s important.”,Derek tried to stand on his feet but his head started spinning.Scott caught him in time.

“Derek,you need to calm down.”,Scott tried to support him,he looked ready to pass out again.

“She is back Scott....Kate”,Derek whispered in his drowsy state and passed out.Scott and Stiles looked at each other in horror.What did Derek just say?

“I think we definitely need to call Argent now.”,Deaton replied.Because if this is true,then everyone is in big trouble.

* * *

Isaac was pacing in his room.Scott was talking to Chris on phone in his own room,but he could hear everything clearly.Chris’ voice sounded worried.It was true.Kate argent is back.Can someone stay dead in this town?His worry didn’t seem to stop at that.Kate is back,which means Chris will be back,which means he will be in front of him,all the time and Isaac cant take it.It took him a lot of time to settle himself.And the baby?Should he listen to Scott’s advice and tell him?Maybe this is really what they need or may be not.And how will Scott react....what if Scott and Melissa leave him too? Isaac felt a flash of pain in his stomach.He gasped and stopped at a spot,hands wrapping his middle while he tried to control his breathing.When the pain didn’t stop he grasped table in his room and panted slowly.Scott would’ve noticed the change in his breathing,because in next moment,he was in his room and helping him to sit down on the bed.

“You okay?What happened?”,Isaac took a deep breath and relaxed.

“It’s okay,m fine...just a little pain.Is he coming back?”,Isaac asked.

“Yeah...he will be here tomorrow.”,Isaac’s heart skipped a beat at this.

“You sure you are okay?You need to relax.”,Scott asked again in doubt,unsure of why Isaac was so tense.

“Yeah yeah I will be fine.Just don’t tell Mr.Argent about...this.”,Isaac poked at his stomach and tried to smile,but it vanished when he saw Liam standing on his door.

“Liam?”,Scott stood up at once,his beta seemed so small and sad.

“Hey,I am sorry I couldn’t reach the clinic.I was caught in few things.”,Liam said not meeting his alpha’s eyes.Scott caught the hint that something was wrong,but he didn’t push.Liam is still fragile about all this stuff.Its better to give him some space to figure it all out.

“Its okay,I need to go to Stiles,just stay with Isaac for a while,he is not feeling well.”,Isaac wanted to protest that he is okay and there is no need for this,but Scott was out like a flash.Liam came inside awkwardly and smiled at Isaac.

“How are you feeling?”,Liam asked in low voice.

“Really Liam?After avoiding me for days?”,Isaac replied.He didn’t want to say those words but it was too late.Isaac couldn’t help but think that his pregnancy weirded Liam out so much that he stopped talking to him.That to,during the time when he needed his friends most.

“I am sorry.I didn’t mean to do that.It was just...it was difficult Isaac.”,Isaac snorted at the reply.

“Yeah...difficult....for me.Because I am the one carrying a baby inside me,of a person who doesn’t even want me,a baby who is already poisoned before setting a foot in this world.”,Liam was listening silently.He didn’t know that his stupid acts would hurt Isaac to this extent.

“I know Isaac.I have been acting like an asshole,but it was for a reason.”,Isaac stood up at this,ignoring the pain which was still there.

“Tell me then,why you did that?”,Isaac was looking straight into his eyes.Liam felt himself going weak in his gaze.He dipped his head and whispered.

“Because......I like you.”,Liam slowly looked up to see Isaac’s eyes,there was a confusion,a shock lingering in those blue orbs.

“What?”,Isaac wasn’t expecting that answer at all.He felt dizzy and sat down again,hands heavy on his stomach.Liam slowly approached and sat by his side.

“I didn’t know when it happened Isaac.It’s....it’s impossible to not like you.But ,when I heard about the baby,I didn’t know how to react.”,Isaac was still,his heart pounding in his chest.

“A person for whom you are feeling something and suddenly you hear that he is pregnant,that he already has someone else in his life,I felt devastated.I tried to be okay and normal ,but I couldn’t.I would have done something stupid in front of you that’s why I avoided you.”,Liam admitted everything honestly.Isaac was still silent.

“Isaac...please say something,forgive me at least.I didnt know what to do...I just did what felt right at that moment.”,Liam was desperate to make up to Isaac.

“Its okay..”,Isaac spoke after a moment.Liam sat down on the ground in front of him.

“Isaac ,I know you are struggling.And I acted stupid but please, don’t push me away.”,Liam begged and Isaac couldn’t take it anymore.

“You weren’t stupid.You just did what you felt....its okay,I understand.”,Isaac gave him a sad smile,which Liam returned.

“But...you know that this cannot happen...me and you,right?”,Isaac hesitated to look in Liam’s eyes.

“I know....and that’s why I came back.I can’t lose you as a friend.”,Liam replied and Isaac nodded with a smile on his face.

“Now,you need to take rest.I can feel that you are in pain.Stop thinking too much.”,Isaac laughed.

“Oh God,you are like Scott 2.0.”,Isaac replied,and liam was just happy to see him smiling.

 

 

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So .....I hope you guys liked it.Also I am getting requests of changing some of the things in the story like Chris not being mean to Isaac and saving the baby.  
> Let me know if there is a majority of this by your precious comments (which mean a lot to me),coz if major ratio of readers want that,who am I to disagree. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys...new chapter.Sorry for being late for this story's updates......enjoy.

The day has come,the one Isaac was dreading...he is here.

He knows that its inevitable to avoid Chris due to the current situation so he requested everyone to keep his pregnancy quiet from him.He gave an excuse that he will tell him himself when the time is right.Currently Kate is the bigger issue.Why is she back....How is she back? Why Derek was being kidnapped? Did Chris know anything about it?

But no matter how much Isaac wants to deny,he still has that love intact for Chris.He wont accept but he is looking forward to see him too.Maybe after living apart for these many days,Chris would’ve realized something...something good hopefully.Maybe if he sees Isaac after a long time,he would like to rebuild what they have lost.

Or may be he should actually take Scott's advice and tell him.....everything.About his heart,about his love,about his baby....their baby.Maybe he should tell him that their child’s life is in danger.That their little soul is struggling and adapting,fighting every minute for its life.

But he cant overlook the fact that Chris straight away gave up everything which was between them.He rejected his love,even after confessing everything to Isaac in his drunken haze.It was painful.Isaac may act tough but he doesn't have anymore strength to endure something like that again.If telling him everything means getting hurt again then he is content with what he has....Scott ,Melissa,their little werewolf pack cum family.He doesn't need anything more.

But that is the difference between need and want.The fact that he doesn't need anything more is different than what he wants in his life.He wants to be with Chris.He wants to live....all these thoughts were making his mind hazy.Its 2 am in the morning and he is still wide awake.Isaac sighed....its going to be a long night.

* * *

 

The door of animal clinic opened and Chris entered inside.Scott gave him a smile and he nodded at him and Derek.

“Where are the others?”,Chris questioned,his tone professional.

“They are on their way.”,Derek replied.

After a little while,everyone was there,except Liam and Isaac.They were discussing every little thing and incident that has happened regarding Kate.

“Wait,so you are saying that you had a doubt? When were you planning to tell us?”,Derek scowled.

“I didn't know for sure.When Ethan and Aiden got shot,I recognized the bullets.But I never imagined that it can be really her.I thought it was some impostor,who is using her supplies.”,Chris replied.

“He is right Derek,there was no way he could’ve known.”,Scott said.

“Was she really not a wolf?”,Derek huffed in frustration at the repeated question.

“Yes,I am sure.When she transformed,she wasn’t a wolf.She was different than us and more powerful too.She doesn't have control on her rage.I saw her ripping an innocent man just because he bumped into her shoulder.She is on a killing spree but at the same time she is working according to a plan.”,Derek again replied.

“Its even worse.She did something to him.”,Stiles mumbled.Ever since they brought Derek back,he is slowly losing his power.

"Yes,and I don’t know why.Why would she want me to lose my power.”,Derek was as clueless as the others.They cannot figure out the motive.Kate was always the one who acted unreasonable,after being bitten Chris can only imagine what she would have become.

“Well,I was tracking her but it seems that even when she is out of control,she hasn’t given up her human ways of covering her tracks.”,Malia said.She was the one who is most familiar with the woods.With Derek's help,she was trying to track her scent at all the places Derek remembered while his kidnapping.

“What about the Calaveras? You said that they were the first to find out about her.”,Lydia asked.

“Yes,but they are not talking.After I negotiated the safety of your pack,they don’t trust me anymore.”,Chris sighed.Everything they were trying to do was coming to a dead end.The clinic door opened again and Isaac and Liam entered.It took a lot out of Isaac to control his pounding heart to avoid any extra attention from other wolves when he saw Chris....with a beard.He grew a beard and he looks tired,Isaac thought.

“What took you guys so long?”,Stiles asked.

“I fell in a hole.”,Liam replied,Stiles gave him a confused look.

“And I got late because I had to drag him out.Next time try another mode of transportation than your clumsy legs.”,Isaac replied and noticed that Chris was staring at him.

“Hey....”,he couldn’t say anything more.Although he played an entire speech in his mind for today,it all vaporized from his stupid mind the moment he saw him.

“Hey Isaac,how are you?”,Chris tried to be casual but his heartbeat gave him away....again.And it frustrated Isaac.He just nodded instead of saying anything,and the discussion carried on.

“So what’s the plan then?”,Kira asked.

“We keep tracks of every supernatural thing that comes in and out of the townAlso I think we will need your creepy uncle.”,Chris replied.

“What why??? Its a no.Big no.”,Stiles suddenly stood up.

“We need someone who knows a lot about shapeshifters.Also if Kate got turned by his claws then there will be a bond between them.We can use it for information.”,after few more minutes,they all started leaving.Scott and Isaac stayed as Scott had to close the clinic.Isaac was waiting outside when he felt the familiar scent of Chris.

“You grew a beard.”,Isaac said without looking at Chris,who was standing behind him.

“How are you Isaac?”,Chris asked again,Isaac huffed in frustration.

“What do you want to hear Chris?”,Chris didn't look him in the eye when he turned to see him.

“I just wanted to know if you are okay.”,Chris replied,his tone cold.

“Now...after two months?”,Isaac didn't want to say that but its too late for now.

“I was...”,Chris couldn’t form a reply that why he didn't call him or tried to talk to him even once.Isaac smiled sadly.

“Its okay I got my answer.”,Isaac saw Scott coming to his way and walked passed Chris.

“Hey ,why is your heartbeat so fast? Are you okay?”,Scott asked as soon as they sat inside the car.

“Yeah...yeah m fine.Its just a lot to take in.Dead people coming back and stuff.”,Scott smiled.

“Lets go home then.”,Isaac returned the smile,not because Scott did,but for the reason that he has a home,maybe a little dysfunctional and with a lot of money and lycanthropy problems but its still perfect.

* * *

 

Isaac tried the third hoodie but still wasn’t able to hide his stomach.He doesn't even understand why he started showing this early.Its just three months.Scott entered and chuckled to see heaps of clothes on his bed.

They have been looking for Kate but so far they got nothing.There were few cases of bloodshed,but they seemed to be random murders done in her rage.Chris stayed.And that's why Isaac is so bent upon hiding the little bump that has formed on his stomach.They haven’t talked much after that day.Only strict shop talk about Kate and Derek.Although Chris has his own doubts that why pack never leaves Isaac alone.Why he sits out of most of the athletic activities and dangerous things.As far as Chris knows ,Isaac isn’t the one to back out in times of danger.Part of him is also afraid that everyone knows about what he did.Thats why they are so protective of him.But after some days he understood that Isaac hasn’t said a word to anyone.

“If you are trying to hide my niece,you are doing a terrible job at it.”,Scott sat on his bed with a thud.

“I don’t see you offering any help and it can be a nephew.”,Isaac threw one of his hoodies at Scott.

“No no no...I want a niece,so I am attracting that thought...the universe will make it reality.”Scott explained.

“I told Kira not to give you _The secret_ on your birthday.You are already full of too much optimism.We didn't need Scott McCall printed and wrapped in a book too.”,Isaac chuckled.The baby has become the top priority in McCall house.Melissa had been planning everything perfectly.She has even bullied Scott to give up his old toys for the nursery she is going to make.

“Well...I need to go.Derek and I are meeting Chris at the loft.It will be better if we discuss everything before Chris leaves.”,Isaac suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“He is leaving?”,Isaac felt an odd feeling in his stomach.

“Yeah...he and Peter are going to the church,Tezcatlipoca temple.”,Scott replied.

No....Isaac thought.He cant leave just like that.He needs to talk to him.He should’ve done it earlier,but he couldn’t muster enough strength to do that.And its not like Chris tried either.He was doing his job,that's why he came back to beacon hills.But Isaac has to.....he needs to..its getting too much.He has to sort things out before he leaves.Isaac texted him to meet at McCall house after the meeting at the loft.

* * *

 

When Chris came,Melissa was already at the hospital and Isaac knew Scott would be going out with Kira.He came to his room.

“You said you wanted to talk.”,Chris asked,his voice just a little louder than a whisper.

“Yeah......we uh...we never talked about what happened...back in Paris.”,Isaac said,his voice rough already.Chris just stared at him.

“What about that?”,Chris was anxious,Isaac can smell it.

“You lied....that day,you lied that everything you said that night wasn’t true.you knew I would know.....why? Why did you do that?”,Isaac finally asked.Chris remained silent.

“Say something.”,Isaac whispered.

“I lied....because I cant.......I cant accept what you want.”,Chris looked away.

“Why not?”,Isaac tried to control his tears.

“Just...forget it...forget whatever happened.”,this time Isaac replied.

I cant,...........because I am pregnant.”,Isaac said those words in a shaky voice.Chris’ eyes widened and he looked at him.

“What?”,he croaked out the word and suddenly everything started to make sense.Why pack was so protective of him.Why Isaac had suddenly gained weight.Chris looked at his stomach and it didn't take long to understand that he is saying the truth.

“Yes.......I wante...”,Isaac couldn’t complete the sentence because he was interrupted by a loud thrash on his study table done by Chris’ fist.Isaac opened his mouth in shock.This isn’t the reaction he expected.

“Dammit...it was supposed to end that day.This isn’t happening.”,Chris mumbled,but Isaac heard it anyway.He couldn’t move,tears were slowly falling on his cheeks.

“You were supposed to move on....not get stuck....not like this....Isaac you’ve got your whole li...”,this time Isaac interrupted.

“Get out.....”,Isaac said,his body motionless and face blank.

“What? Isaac you..”,this time Isaac yelled.

“I SAID GET OUT.....LEAVE.”,his eyes were becoming yellow.

“I didn't want anything Chris.I just wanted you to know....because you had a right to know.I wasn’t going to drag you into something which you didn't want.It was my choice to make if I wanted to move on or not, not yours.”,Isaac yelled those words out,crying.

“Isaac...”,Chris was shocked to see the hurt in Isaac's eyes.It made him realise how selfish he had been.He thought about Argent family,he thought about their honor,he thought about every other thing which wasn’t important anymore....but he ignored how hurt Isaac was.He just assumed that he will be okay....reluctant to face his actions.

“GO....”,IsaaC yelled again,eyes closed and taking his head in his hands.chris turned slowly and went out of the room.Isaac opened his eyes and what he saw in front of him nearly stopped his heart.Scott was standing in front of him,his hand gripping the door tight.Isaac gaped and his back met with the bedroom wall with a thud.

He knows...Isaac can see it in his eyes.....Scott heard everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it is by your precious comments....you guys are the best ,luv y'all :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,another update.this chapter is a little short....enjoy :)

Isaac couldn’t bear it......the rage that he is now seeing in Scott's eyes.His eyes are red,alpha red and his eyes are fixed on Isaac making him immovable.Isaac could smell anger filling the whole room.He slowly slid down the wall and settled on the ground.His legs weren’t supporting him anymore.And then suddenly without saying anything,Scott turned back and left running.Isaac’s breath got caught in his throat.

Scott left....he didn't even say anything...he just left.Is he done with him too? Did he just lose Scott forever? No,not him.But he was angry.He never saw him that angry before.He has fucked everything up this time.He had lost Allison,he lost Chris,now he lost that one person,who made him human,who called him his brother,who gave him a family.Isaac just sat there and cried.His hands fell on his stomach.....its just you and me now,he thought.

* * *

 

Chris was walking with a heavy weight on his heart.Isaac’s words were echoing in his mind again and again.Chris thought that whatever he was doing was the best thing for Isaac's life.He never thought what Isaac wanted,never thought of the love that Isaac has for him or had.He betrayed Isaac,he lied to him about everything.And after what he did today,he will never be able to look him in the eye again.Isaac was right.Chris didn't have any right to decide what he wanted to do with his life.Hell,Chris never thought that he will be pregnant.There were so many thoughts in his mind.Part of him wanted to run back and embrace Isaac and his unborn child and never ever let him go.However,the other part is scared....scared that Isaac will now never want to see him again.What he saw on Isaac's face today was pure hurt and disgust for Chris.

Suddenly ,he stopped in his tracks to see Scott standing in front him.He was panting as if he was running.sScott slowly walked towards him and stood in front of him.

“Scott..?”,Chris was surprised to see him.He was supposed to be out with Kira.What is he doing here?

“Good luck for the hunt...and for your journey.”,Scott replied.Something was off with Scott.Chris could tell.He never sounded this cold.

“Thanks...uh are you okay?”,Chris couldn’t help but ask.His face was blank.It was kind of scary the way Scott was looking at him.

“Don’t worry about me.In fact...from today,you don’t need to worry about Isaac either.”,Scott replied.Chris froze after hearing those words.

“Scott ..I “,Chris couldn’t complete the sentence.

“I can take care of him.He doesn't need you or your support for his child.He has his family for that.We will manage.”,Scott turned and started to leave.Chris followed.

“Scott stop...damn it listen to me.”,Chris tried to grab his shoulder but Scott yanked himself away.

“I trusted you with him.”,Scott yelled at him.Chris was shocked to see the anger fuming on his face.

“He was my responsibility,I could’ve stopped him from going away but just because of you I let him go.Because I trusted you and you broke him even more.He didn't want anything Chris.He just wanted you to know.Because I told him that the father of his child has a right to know about this,that he should not lose hope.” Chris dipped his head,tears threatening to spill.

“I never pitied you,not even when Allison left us.But I do now.I pity you because you couldn't see how much Isaac is in love with you.I pity you because you are in constant state of denial.”,with those harsh words ,Scott left Chris alone.

* * *

 

Scott came back to the house.He rushed towards Isaac's room and stopped at the door.Isaac was still on the same spot,in the same position,his eyes staring blankly,tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were red.He looked hollow,as if his body was devoid of any life.his.Scott couldn't see him like this.He ran to him and sat down on the ground.

“Hey..”,Scott put a hand on his shoulder,but Isaac didn't respond.He still hasn’t registered that Scott is here.

“Isaac..hey ,look at me.”,Scott grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little.Isaac’s eyes widened when he saw him.

“Sc..Scott ?”,Isaac looked miserable.

“Why are you sitting on the ground? Its cold...come on.”,Scott tried to make him stand but he didn't move.

“You ..uh..you left.”,Isaac croaked the words out.

“What? No ...Isaac.”,Scott looked confused.

“You ....You were angry.And then you left.Please don’t leave me Scott.I am sorry ..I am ...I don’t....”,Scott couldn’t take it anymore.

“Shhh....dont.You don’t have to talk about it.I will never leave you Isaac...you are my brother.No matter what happens I am here for you.”,Scott took his face in his hands and said those words.Isaac started crying at this.Scott hugged him tight,while Isaac wailed,his hands on Scott's back like a life support.Scott couldn’t control his tears either.

“Its okay Isaac.I am here..Mom is here.We are not leaving you...ever.”,Scott assured him,rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“I ..uh..I didn't mean it to happen,Scott it just...I don’t even know when it all became so real.I didn't even realize when I started loving him...and he...he just ....”,Isaac couldn’t say anymore between his hiccuped sobs.

“It just happens..I know better than anyone.But you have to keep it together,for your baby.”,Scott took his hand and guided it to his belly.Isaac looked at him,while Scott wiped his tears.

“No more tears okay...”,Scott gave him a sad smile and Isaac nodded,a little disappointed at the emotional wreck he had been.But Scott is here,he came back and he doesn't hate him and he is right.He will live no matter what..he will live for his baby.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your precious comments and kudos...love ya all.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back !!!!!!!!!!! How are you guys,so sorry for being gone so long and so thankful for all who were patient for updates.You guys are the best.Here is the new chapter :)

Its all the same.Scott somehow convinced Isaac to tell Melissa about it.Isaac wasn’t ready to face everyone,but he mustered enough courage to at least tell Melissa.She fell silent for few seconds after hearing the shocking revelation.Isaac was terrified but then she slowly embraced him in a hug saying that she loves him no matter what.

Everyone knew something was off with him,specially wolves.But no one said anything.Derek was also getting weaker by each passing day,becoming more human and less wolf.It was sense of smell first.Then came the healing,and then his eyes stopped glowing at all.It was like losing a part of your body,when you are a born wolf and never felt so fragile and human before.Braeden was currently teaching him the human ways of defence,so that he can stand a chance in a fight without his powers.

Isaac on the other hand was getting emotional and cranky.His pregnancy hormones were making him eat ice cream and watch romantic movies.He cried during the whole ending of _stuck in love_ ,his head on Melissa’s shoulder,who was passing tissues to him all the time.Nothing was okay,but they are still doing everything as close to normal they can.

* * *

 

Liam was doing his homework with Scott,Stiles and Isaac at the Mccall house.Isaac was shifting after every few minutes.No position was comfortable enough for him.He is not used to of extra weight that has developed around his mid section.Although its just four months but his bump looked like he was already in his fifth.He became worried at the fact but then Deaton assured him that nothing is wrong.Some babies just grow faster.Isaac again groaned and spread his legs on the bed exhaling dramatically.

“Dude,you should go and take rest,its been three hours straight.”,Stiles said closing his text book.Isaac rubbed his little mound and yawned.

“Its the last set,only fifteen questions left.”,he stood up slowly and went to the bathroom.But after few seconds,he rushed out again in the room.

“Guys....”,his voice croaked and the three stood up at once when they saw him bleeding black blood from his nostrils.

“Shit..Isaac.”,Liam was the first one who grabbed him by his shoulder to steady him.Isaac was getting dizzy.

“Stiles get the jeep.”,Scott moved fast and then lifted Isaac in his arms,running towards the door with Liam following him.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up and noticed that he is at the animal clinic.Liam was sitting near his foot and Stiles was sitting near his hand.

“What the hell happened?”,Isaac breathed the words out,his nasal tract was still sore and he really couldn’t remember what happened after he came out of the bathroom.He suddenly wrapped his arms around his stomach and checked for the baby’s heartbeat.

“Even we don’t know yet.Scott is talking to Deaton.You were bleeding black blood and then you passed out.”,Stiles replied.Isaac told him to help him up and he sat down wincing a little.Deaton and Scott came in.

“Whats wrong?Is the baby okay?”,Isaac barraged them both with questions.This baby is the only thing that has kept him going.Isaac cant even imagine losing it.Scott gave him a little smile.

“Yes,you are both fine.”,Scott replied.

“But the black blood?I mean doesn’t it happen when something goes wrong with wolves?”,Liam asked.His tone was worried.

“Actually ,this time its a good news.You guys remember how the wolfs bane was affecting the baby’s metabolism? Well,looks like his body is finally ejecting it out.Like this,Isaac and his baby will recover soon.”,as soon as Deaton finished his sentence,Stiles hugged Isaac laughing.

“Wow,thats a great news.Thank God.”,Liam exclaimed in happiness,while Isaac was still processing the news with a huge smile on his face.He is so relieved to hear this.Actually its been a long time since he heard any good news.Melissa will be extremely happy.This whole baby thing is hardest on her.Taking care of two werewolves on a nurse salary and then preparing for an upcoming little boy or girl,its all too much.On top of that she strictly denied Isaac to get a job,giving him the speech about how his pregnancy has complications and its not a thing to take lightly.At least,now she has one thing less to worry about.

Their smiles quickly changed into worry when something broke the window glass of the clinic and and fell near the ground where Deaton was standing.Everyone became alert Liam had his fangs out and Scott’s eyes were in their alpha glory.Isaac’s clawed hands were wrapping his stomach and stiles instinctively covered him with his body even after being a human.Deaton bent down to pick up the metal pieces on the floor.They were bullet shells,with engraved fleur de liss on them.

“Stay here,all of you.”Scott ran outside the clinic.After few minutes of rigorous parameter check he found nothing but a faint scent which he recognised very well.

“Who was it?”,Stiles asked him as soon as he entered.

“Kate....how did she get so close to us?Argent and Peter are looking for her in Mexico but she is here.”,Scott was furious.

“This is not good.I can bet she is not here to drop just some random bullet shells.”,Deaton said.

“I think we should call Lydia.”,Isaac said after a moment of silence.

* * *

 

“ I don’t even know what to do with these.”,Lydia said looking at the shells.

“Just let go Lydia,you don’t know what you are capable of.”,Stiles tried to assure her with a thin smile.She picked up the shells one by one,but after picking third one she paused.It was like she was looking at something.After a minute,Stiles noticed tears escaping her eyes.

“Lydia,you okay”,Stiles grabbed her shoulder,but she didn’t react.She was somewhere else.they tried calling her,but then Scott growled her name in his alpha voice and she came out of her trance.She leaned on the table breathing heavily.

“You okay?”,Scott held her for support while she revived slowly.

“Its....hmph...its the pack.There are seven bullet shells...me,Stiles,Malia,Isaac,Liam,Kira and Derek.”,the third one which I held has blood on it....Derek’s blood.She is...she is going to break us apart,she is eliminating us one by one.She has already made Derek human.”,Lydia looked like she was holding her tears back.

“Oh God,we need to call everyone right now.”,Scott and Stiles quickly got out their phones.

“I cant get through Liam,what about Isaac?”,Stiles frantically redialled his phone.

“Isaac isn’t picking up......I am calling Mom.”,Scott jumped on his toes while Melissa’s phone rang.She picked up on third ring.

“Mom,thank God, where are you?”,Scott said in a breathe.

“Hospital,what's going on?”,Melissa became worried at the sudden panic in Scott’s voice.

“Where’s Isaac?”,Scott asked.

“He went to meet Liam,what’s wrong?”,Melissa was getting restless.

“Keep trying his cell,I think they are in danger.”,Scott ran outside without even saying anything.

“Kira,where are you?”,Lydia almost screamed when Kira picked up.

“Malia’s injured...something followed us when we left the library.I am coming to Deaton’s.”,Kira sounded like she was crying.

“Wait,what do you mean by something?”,Lydia asked in confusion.

"I don’t know,I never saw something like that.It was huge.”,Kira was terrified and that wasn’t a good thing.

“I think there is something bigger going on.”,Lydia said to Stiles who was still dialing Liam.

“Come on Liam where the hell are you?”,Stiles gave up and leaned on the table with his head in his hands.

* * *

 

Scott never ran this fast in his whole werewolf life.All the adrenaline and alphaness combined,he was like wind.He literally barged in Liam’s house,knowing that the house will be empty as his parents are out of town.

Blood....that was the first scent he caught.He took three stairs at a time and opened the door to Liam’s room.What he saw made his heart stop for a second.

Liam was on the ground holding his stomach which was clearly stabbed with some kind of bone.There was blood everywhere and Liam was almost unconscious due to the blood loss.sSott rushed to his beta and held him in his arms.

“Liam,hey wake up.”,Scott’s voice was shaking in fear.He took his hand and took some of the pain away.Liam gasped and opened his eyes.

“You are going to be fine.”,Scott was holding his wound tight,it didn’t start healing yet.

“Isa...hmph...”,Liam tried to speak but couldn’t breathe due to the pain.Scott’s eyes had tears.

“What ..what is it?”,Scott asked.

“She took him....she took Isaac..”,and Liam fell unconscious in his alpha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was evil to leave it like this,but I couldnt resist :P  
> Recently,some anonymous person completely trashed my tumblr :'( , whoever it was,he hated the fact that I write mpreg stories,I mean I dont even understand what happened :(  
> So my old tumblr is deleted and I will be making a new one.  
> Plzzzz share your comments and reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all thise who are reading this,I am terribly sorry for being so late :'(

Isaac woke up tied to an old ratty chair. He was in some kind of basement, but it smelled mostly like sewer, damp and rotten. The basement floor was dry, there was an old nightbulb hanging above his head, flickering every once in a while. He looked here and there if he was alone. The fact that he was in a basement wasn’t helping his claustrophobia. He was bound with the help of leather straps, they looked like the ones you use to restrain violent mental patients. It tied his hands to the armrest of chairs, his ankles also buckled and tightened around the front chair legs. He took a deep breath and transformed, without making any noise. But even after trying all his wolf strength, he couldn’t break the straps. He started panting after few tries. He has to break free somehow. The thing that brought him here will come back anytime and he is definitely no match to its strength. Isaac referred to the creature as ‘it’ in his mind because what it did to Liam wasn’t human. Isaac still has his blood on his T shirt. His only hope is that Scott would’ve found him somehow before he bled out. Isaac’s eyes started to water remembering the way Liam protected him when that gigantic man with bone armour attacked Isaac. He pushed him out of the line of attack and threw himself on the creature without knowing that there was another one waiting for Isaac. The last thing Isaac saw before going unconscious was Liam screaming his name while writhing on the ground in pool of his own blood. He concentrated to listen the heartbeat of his baby. It was slow and relaxed. He sighed in relief.

His relief was short lived though because in next moment he heard footsteps coming. He gripped the armrests tight and tried to look as fierce as possible. But one glance at his assailant and he gaped. He was big, like really big, covered in animal bones, growling in a low voice.

“ Exquisite...isnt it.” , Kate walked in behind the berserkers. Isaac’s eyes widened to see Allison’s supposedly dead aunt walking in front of him.

“ They are strong, fast, ancient....but mindless, waiting the command of their master.” , Kate gave an evil smile to Isaac. He didn’t say anything.

“ Talking of exquisite, this chair is one of them. Its from my father’s collection, used in 1920s to control captured werewolves. You probably know how strong it is by now.” ,Isaac huffed at her ridiculous discussion of antiques. His mind is working too fast right now, thinking about how he can escape this situation. Kate probably doesn’t know that he is pregnant. And he is adamant to not tell her. He has to protect his baby.

“ What do you want from me Kate ? I know you wouldn’t have brought me here if there wasn’t any purpose.” ,Isaac spat angrily. He was constantly praying that his pack would find him before things get worse.

“ I am so hurt. Maybe I just like you thats why. I mean Allison liked you, so there must be something special.”, Kate grinned. Isaac knew she was trying to provoke him.

“ You don’t get to talk about Allison. You never deserved the love and respect she wasted on you.”, Isaac tried to keep his voice low. Kate’s eyes flickered to green for a moment and Isaac gasped. Derek was right. She is not a werewolf.

“ You know when I captured Derek, I learned something really unique. How an alpha werewolf can tap into someone’s memories...fascinating process you know.”, Isaac’s breath caught up in his throat. Is she going to use her claws on him? He didn’t show his mental struggle on his face though.

“ You are part of the pack.you know everything from the start. You know their weaknesses, just like I know that your’s is a basement.” , Kate gave him a feral smile, Isaac felt enraged now, his eyes glowed golden for a second.

“ Fascinating theory, there is just one part missing. You are not an alpha.”, Isaac replied.

“ Tell me isaac, do you know what La Loba means? I will tell you. It means ‘the bone woman’ , that’s me. These mindless berserkers, they will do anything that I command. I am indeed....their alpha.”, Isaac felt a chill running down his spine.

“ You will not get away with this. They are going to find me.”, Isaac replied gritting his teeth.

“ Yeah good luck with that. If their dog noses could pick up your filthy stench over the sewer’s then yes.”, Kate laughed. There was a reason she chose this underground network of sewers as her hideout. She needs to mask her scent and this place is perfect for it.

She slowly started walking towards Isaac. He struggled with the bonds hastily, but it started to hurt now. Kate’s eyes were glowing. Isaac was helpless now. Kate came closer to his face and smiled.

“ Nighty night.”, then she pierced her claws brutally in the back of his neck and he gasped, eyes flickering golden and everything went black.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up with a scream. There was an excruciating pain radiating from his neck to his head. He could feel the slow trickle of blood. He looked around in a hurry. The berserkers were nowhere to be seen. Kate though, she was sitting on the ground in front of him. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she was crying. The only sound he could hear was her heavy breathing and the occasional growl that escaped her lips. It was terrifying, the way she was staying still, her claws still out with Isaac’s blood on it.

“ You are awake.”, she whispered. Isaac’s voice got caught in his throat. The way she said those words, it felt like waking up was a big mistake.

“ You....your kind, you have taken enough from us. First, you took Allison. And now, you have corrupted my brother.”, Kate looked up into Isaac’s eyes and he froze. She saw it.....she saw it all in his memories. Isaac had an overwhelming urge to wrap his hands around his stomach and stay close to his baby.

“ I loved Allison.”, he said, a tear escaping his right eye.

“ Really, then where is she? Oh yeah, she died saving you. That is what your kind do,they destroy every pretty thing in their path. Just like you destroyed Chris in his weakest moment.”, Kate stood up and growled on his face.

“ What kind are you talking about Kate? Look at yourself, you killed innocent people when you were even human. How dare you call me a monster when you are the perfect definition of it.”, Isaac replied in an angry tone, but Kate wasn’t even listening, her eyes were fixed on Isaac’s stomach. His blood boiled when he understood what was going on.

“ Stay.away.from.my.baby.”, he growled, his fangs out and eyes glowing. Kate looked up, her own eyes glowing in return.

“ It’s not a baby. Its an abomination. Chris has tarnished our family name enough. I wont let this evil disgrace the Argent name anymore.”, Isaac gaped. Kate was looking frantic as if she had lost her mind. Her eyes weren’t stable and she started looking here and there. Isaac started struggling despite the pain in his neck. He has to get away from here. He cant let anything happen to his baby. But these leather bonds weren’t even budging, he yelled in frustration. When he looked up, Kate was back. She was holding a syringe with a deep purple liquid. It didn’t take long for Isaac to realise what that was.

“ No no no no....wait. Kate please, don’t ...dont do this.”, but Kate was in a trance.

“ You wolves are so proud of your pack right. Few minutes ago, you said that they will find you. Now lets see if they can find you in time, if they can save you and this obscenity.”, Kate slowly pulled up the sleeve of his sweater, his veins were already visible due to the struggle.

“ Please Kate I beg you, please don’t do this. My baby is innocent, its not even born yet. How can you call it filthy and impure. Dont do this...please don’t.”, tears were falling on his cheeks. He never felt this helpless in his life, even when his father abused him. His baby is his only hope, its the only part of his life that is bright. He cant lose it. He saw Kate slowly bringing the needle closer to his arm and he started screaming. In few seconds, the liquid was gone and the syringe was empty. Isaac suddenly stopped screaming, looking at the angry red mark the syringe left on his arm. Kate came closer to his ear and whispered.

“ See you in hell.”, and she started to leave. Isaac was still looking at his arm.

“ Stop....STOP !!! Dont leave me here.....STOP!!”,but she didn’t.

 Isaac’s screams were like music to her ears and she kept walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.You can also suggest some changes in the story if you want. :)


End file.
